Soul of a Demon
by Dimunda
Summary: Sequel to Tears of a Demon. Kyouki and Minato are now genin and are starting their new days as Konoha Ninjas. Everythings starts out fine, but when Kyouki starts to grow more tails, will her secret get out? Will Obisam and Hiyato help her hide her secret?
1. One more tail

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: I know I said in Tears of a Demon there was going to be one more chapter, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. Sorry, but here's the sequel! Snow Dragon, of course I'm going to name this Soul of a Demon, it's a good idea. Snow Lioness, that's a great idea. Snow Jackal, I've said this before and I'll say this again, you are too sweet. Snow Elk, that wasn't nice to hit Snow Goose like that. Snow Goose, I'm so sorry you broke your foot! Want me to kiss it to make it better? Anyway, on with the chapter!

"Kyouki, Minato, if you don't go now, you're going to be late!" a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes screamed.

"We're going we're going!" yelled a spikey blonde haired, blue eyed twelve year old boy. He wore a red jumpsuit with a black undershirt. He wore blue sandals and he had whisker markings on his face.

"Minato!" the woman yelled.

"What?!" the blonde haired boy yelled.

The woman walked up to him and stared at him.

He tried to avoid the woman's gaze. She walked up to him, her hands behind her back.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked, "Something important."

The boy named Minato thought and said, "No."

The woman smiled and asked, "Are you suuure?"

The boy thought again, scratching his forehead.

"I can't think of anything," he said.

The woman sighed and pulled a headband with the Konoha symbol on it.

"Oh!" yelled Minato. He grabbed the headband and wrapped it around his forehead.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are so like your father," she said, chuckling slightly.

Minato pouted and said, "You always say that. "

The woman laughed and said, "Because it's true! Your father was always the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja."

Minato smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"But he became Hokage doing all that stuff," Minato said.

The woman laughed and said, "Yes, yes he did."

The woman asked, "Where's Kyouki? If you don't get going you won't be able to get your squads assigned."

Minato frowned and asked, "Can't I just go without her?!"

The woman frowned and said, "Of course not!"

She looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "Kyouki, if you don't get down here, you're going to miss getting your assigned squads!"

Minato looked furiously at the ceiling and yelled, "Yeah! Come on, sis! Togaku-sensei is going to be pissed!"

"Minato!" the woman yelled.

Minato blushed slightly.

Then, a girl's voice yelled, "I-I'm not going!"

"Why, Kyouki?" the woman yelled walking towards the stairs.

"D-don't come up here!" the girl yelled.

The woman made it up the stairs and walked down the hall.

"Kyouki, what's wrong?" the woman asked knocking on a blue door.

"N-nothing," the girl said, "I just don't want you to come in here!"

The woman frowned.

"What's with her?" Minato asked, walking to his mother's side.

"I don't know," the woman said.

She turned the knob on the door and opened it.

"Don't!" the girl yelled, but it was too late.

The woman looked at saw a long silver haired girl with yellow eyes standing by a medium sized bed. Behind her back, floating above her head, were eight white spiked tails.

"Oh, Kyouki," the woman said walking towards the girl.

Kyouki wore a Konoha headband around her neck, the symbol sticking out clearly. She wore a long sleeved white shirt that covered her hands slightly, and blue shorts.

"What?" Minato asked, peeking through the door, "What is it?"

The girl narrowed her eyebrows. She picked up a rather large pillow and chucked it at Minato's head, yelling, "GET OUT, MINATO!"

Minato dodged the pillow without effort and looked at his sister.

His eyes sparkled as they saw the tails.

"Cool….you got more tails, Kyouki!" he yelled rushing into the room.

The woman looked at Kyouki.

Kyouki looked at the woman and said, "I don't want anymore tails. I don't like them. They make me feel….less human."

She had tears begin to form in her eyes, but she tried to keep them from falling. Kyouki looked down, her silver hair covering her eyes.

The woman smiled and bent down. She brushed the silver hair from her daughter's eyes.

Kyouki looked at her.

"You know why you are what you are, don't you?" the woman asked.

Kyouki just stared at her mother, but she of course knew the answer.

The woman smiled and said, "Because your father has Kyuubi inside of him and I have Daikou and when you were born, you came out as you are now."

"But why just me?" Kyouki asked, looking at Minato. "Why isn't he like me too?"

Minato turned away, blushing.

The woman sighed and said, "I don't know, Kyouki. I really don't. I really wish I did though."

The woman was staring out the window now.

"Please do not be angry with me," the woman said.

"Why would I be angry with you, mom?" Kyouki asked.

"I have made you what you are," she answered, "It is my fault that you are half human half demon."

Minato heard something downstairs.

He looked at his mother and said, "Um that's probably Hiyato. I'm going to uh go see him."

He then ran out of the room.

"Mom…," Kyouki said, her tails swishing above her head.

The woman turned to her daughter who smiled.

"It's not so bad, now that I think about it," Kyouki said with a large smile. "Besides, I can hide them."

At that moment the tails disappeared.

The woman smiled and said, "That's my girl."

The woman then embraced the girl.

She whispered in her ear, "You and your brother are ninjas now. No matter how strong you two get, you will always make me proud."

"Thanks," Kyouki said.

The woman released her daughter and stood up.

"You three better get going," the woman said turning to the door, "Or Togaku will punish you."

Kyouki nodded her head.

The woman turned back to her daughter and said, "You look like Neji did when he was younger. With the hair I mean."

Kyouki laughed and said, "I like wearing my hair like Neji-sama!"

The woman smiled and said, "Of course you do." And she began to walk down the hall.

Kyouki's face blushed and she ran to catch up with her mother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyouki asked.

The woman smiled looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh it's just that Hiyato wears his hair the same way as Neji," the woman said.

Kyouki's face reddening, she asked, "Are you implying that I like Hiyato?"

The woman looked at Kyouki, winked, and said, "Maybe."

Kyouki looked to the floor and said, "But you know that he likes Koyari. Besides, I like Obisam." She pictured the brown haired, grey eyed boy and smiled.

The woman laughed and said, "Sure, Kyouki, sure. You _like _Obisam Inuzuka."

They reached the stairs and Kyouki jumped all the way down.

The door was opened and Minato was already outside. Standing by him, was a boy with long brown hair and grey eyes. He wore an outfit that resembled that of Neji's when he was younger.

"Come on, Kyouki," Minato yelled, impatiently, "Togaku-sensei will punish us if we're late again!"

"I'm coming, brother!" Kyouki yelled running towards them.

The boy with the grey eyes waved to the woman, saying, "Good bye, Koyami-sama!"

The woman named Koyami waved back to them, smiling brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You three are late, again," a man with blonde hair and dark green eyes. The man wore his blonde hair in a small ponytail and some of his hair covered his right eye. His left eye had a cut run down it. On the top of his forehead was a tattoo of the Sun.

The three genins bowed to him, all saying, "Sorry, Togaku-sensei."

The man named Togaku rolled his eyes and said, "Take your seats."

They nodded their heads and ran off. Minato and Hiyato sat in the front row next to each other while Kyouki ran up to the top to sit by a girl with pink hair.

Kyouki smiled at the girl, saying, "Hey, Reimei!"

Reimei indeed had pink hair, but she also had onyx eyes. She wore a red outfit with tan pants, and blue sandals. The Konoha headband resided on the top of her head.

Reimei smiled and said, "Hey, Kyouki. Why were you guys late again?"

Kyouki frowned and looked around, making sure no one was listening.

She leaned to Reimei's ear and whispered, "I grew another tail this morning."

Reimei gasped quietly and said, "Really?! That makes eight now, right?"

Kyouki nodded her head slowly.

Reimei smiled and said, "It's ok. I think it's kinda cool."

Kyouki smiled and said, "Thanks, Reimei."

"Alright," Togaku said, getting everyone's attention, "I am now going to assign your squads."

After a while, three squads were named.

"Squad Four: Hiyato Hyuga, Obisam Inuzuka, and Kyouki Uzumaki."

Kyouki and Hiyato smiled. Kyouki looked at Obisam who had a black dog sitting on his head. The dog's name was Konamaru. Obisam looked at Kyouki and smiled. Hiyato saw and glared at Obisam, turning his attention back to the front of the class.

"And the last squad," Togaku said, saying the other two, "Squad Seven: Minato Uzumaki, Shitatu Nara, and Reimei Uchiha."

Reimei smiled.

Kyouki laughed and said, "Looks like you get Minato."

She looked at Reimei to see her blush.

Kyouki laughed even more.

"Now," Togaku said, "You will meet your new sensei tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Kyouki jumped up with Reimei. She walked down the steps.

"Want to go to Ichiruka's?" she asked.

Reimei laughed and said, "My mom was right. You are like your dad!"

Kyouki smiled and they walked passed Minato and Hiyato.

Hiyato blushed as Kyouki smiled at him.

They left the room, turning out of the boys' sight.

Minato looked at the door then at Hiyato. The door. Hiyato.

He then smiled. It looked just like his father's when he was up to no good.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked evilly.

Hiyato blushed deeply, asking, "Wh-who? Re-Reimei? N-no."

Minato frowned and whacked the back of the young Hyuga's head.

"No, not Reimei, you dope," Minato said, "You know who I'm talking about."

Clutching the back of his head, Hiyato blushed even more and asked, "Th-then w-who are you talking about?"

Minato smiled evilly and said, "Quit trying to avoid it. You know who I'm talking about. My sister, Kyouki. You like her." It was a statement, not a question.

Hiyato blushed even more, and he yelled, "Wh-what are you talking about? Sh-she's my friend. I-I don't like her like that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kyouki," Reimei said as they waited for their ramen, "I think Hiyato likes you."

Kyouki, who was drinking some tea, spit it out.

"W-what?!" Kyouki yelled, "Hiyato is my friend, of course he doesn't like me like that. Besides, he likes Koyari." The image of the long blonde haired girl with hazel eyes entered her mind.

"You mean Shitatu's twin? Koyari Nara?" Reimei asked, "Nah. I don't think he likes her. I think he's just using it as an excuse to cover his feelings for you."

Then, Ichiruka came up with two bowls of ramen: a medium sized one and a large one.

"Here you go, ladies," he said placing the medium sized bowl in front of Reimei and the large one in front of Kyouki.

Kyouki smiled and began to eat the ramen.

Ichiruka laughed and said, "You are _just _like your father, Kyouki. You and your brother." He laughed again.

"So tell me," Ichiruka said, laying his elbows on the counter, "How _is _Naruto doing? You see him lately?"

Slurping up some ramen, Kyouki nodded her head, saying, "Yep. Everyday we see him, actually. Lately he hasn't been as busy."

Ichiruka smiled and asked, "He still eating ramen?"

Kyouki nodded her head, and said, "Of course. He says he still can't stop eating it. He says he misses your ramen, though."

Ichiruka laughed and said, "Well tell him the next time he comes, it's on the house!"

Kyouki nodded her head and ate the rest of her ramen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(the next morning)

"You ready, Hiyato?" Kyouki asked, standing by the door of her house.

The brown haired Hyuga nodded his head.

Kyouki smiled and grabbed his hand, and began to pull him.

"Let's go then!" she yelled, running off with him.

What the young silver hair girl didn't notice was that the young Hyuga boy was blushing deeply, his Konoha headband bouncing on his forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obisam stood in a room with Konamaru on his head. He threw a treat in the air, which the black dog caught in his mouth. The young Inuzuka boy looked around the room with his grey eyes.

The door then opened and in ran Kyouki and Hiyato, who tripped when Kyouki released him.

Kyouki ran to Obisam.

Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Good morning, Obisam."

Obisam smiled at her.

"Morning, Kyouki," he said.

Kyouki patted Konamaru, who barked happily.

"Good morning, Konamaru," Kyouki said happily.

Kyouki looked at Obisam and smiled. Obisam smiled in return.

Hiyato glared at his cousin angrily.

The door than opened. They all turned to see a tall woman with long yellow red hair and grey eyes. She wore a beautiful smile and on her forehead was a tattoo of a star. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt that covered her hands, white shorts, and white sandals. They looked at her left hand and saw a ringer next to her pinkie.

"You must be my students," the woman said, "My name is Kushina and I am your new sensei."

Ok how was this for a start? I hope its good and I hope you review for me! :D

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I am a Citizen Soldier, ready to die for my country and loved ones


	2. Fatherly mother advice

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Snow Dragon, don't worry about Kyouki and Hiyato. :) But as for Kyouki's full dragon form, its better off to wait that out just for a little bit. I'm really sorry. Snow Lioness, I just read Curious TenTen and omg you were right! It's hilarious!

"Ok," Kushina said, sitting on the edge of a building while her students sat on a bench. "Let's get to know each other, shall we? Let's start with you, with the dog."

Kushina knew the children, but not as well as she should.

Obisam held Konamaru in his lap, who stared at Kushina.

"My name is Obisam Inuzuka and this is Konamaru," Obisam said, "I like anything I can chew to eat, Konamaru and I always fight in battles, and that's about it."

Kushina smiled and Obisam sat down.

Kushina then looked at Hiyato and said, "You're up next, kiddo."

Hiyato stared nervously at the ground. He then looked at Kyouki. Kyouki smiled causing Hiyato to blush slightly.

He looked around and gulped.

He said, "Um my name is Hiyato Hyuga. I prefer to fight with weapons, but my father is teaching me how to use the Byakugan. My goal is to protect my teammates in combat, therefore, becoming a better ninja for them."

He was blushing while he said the last sentence. Kyouki smiled at him.

Kushina smiled and said, "Very good. Now, your turn." She looked at Kyouki.

Kyouki smiled and stood up, causing Hiyato to blush slightly and turn away before Kyouki saw his face.

Kyouki said, "My name is Kyouki Uzumaki. I like to battle mostly with weapons as well, unlike my twin brother. I LOVE to eat ramen with my family. The only thing I dislike, really, is when people give me special attention only because I am the Sixth Hokage's daughter."

Kushina smiled and said, "Very nice."

Kyouki looked down at Hiyato and smiled. He slightly smiled back, trying hard to hold back the blush that crept onto his face.

Kushina stood up and said, "Alright, you three, let's get to training!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock came to the door of the Hokage's office.

A blonde haired man with ocean blue eyes looked up from his desk, and said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Koyami, walking into the room.

The man smiled and said, "Hello, Koyami. Is everything alright?"

Koyami smiled and said, "Beside the fact you didn't come home last night, and scare the living daylights out of me, everything's ok, Naruto. Except…."

Naruto stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

The smile vanished from her face as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Kyouki grew another tail, Naruto," Koyami stated.

Naruto widened his eyes. He then sighed, looked down, and closed his eyes.

"That makes eight now, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it does," Koyami said, "And she's getting worried, Naruto. Your daughter is petrified of all of this. She pretends to act, at times, like it does not bother her, but you know Kyouki. Can't act worth a dime."

Naruto looked at Koyami who stared at him.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

Koyami shook her head, saying, "I don't know. I've asked Shizune, but all she could tell me to do was to keep an eye on her. Naruto, you do remember that she is supposed to grow nine more tails, don't you?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly.

Koyami stared at him and said, "Who knows how much less of a human she'll be when she grows the other nine." Koyami was staring out the window now.

"Koyami….," Naruto said, "Don't worry. We'll be with her, alright?"

Koyami looked to see Naruto smiling. Koyami smiled slightly at him and nodded her head.

Koyami walked towards him and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"I better get going," she said walking towards the door. She opened it and looked back.

"I love you, Naruto," she said.

He smiled and said, "I love you too."

Koyami then walked out the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good work today, you three," Kushina said, looking at her panting students.

Konamaru lied on the ground on his stomach, panting hard.

Kushina smiled and said, "You are dismissed. We will meet tomorrow at 9 AM here. Be sure not to be late." She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kyouki smiled and shot up. She looked at Hiyato, who was sitting on the ground, panting.

Kyouki giggled and held out a hand. Hiyato looked at her hand then at her face. He blushed slightly, and took her hand. Kyouki pulled him up, quick and fast.

Kyouki looked at Obisam who was picking up the exhausted Konamaru.

"See ya later, Obisam! Konamaru!" Kyouki yelled as they walked away.

Kyouki looked at Hiyato and said, "I'll walk home with you."

Hiyato nodded his head and they began to walk.

"Hey, Hiyato," Kyouki said.

The young Hyuga boy looked at the girl next to him.

She was blushing slightly and pushing her two index fingers together.

She looked at her friend and asked, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Hiyato turned dark red as he stared at the girl.

"W-w-why do you ask?" he asked nervously, staring into her yellow eyes.

She looked away and said, "I was just thinking, if you thought I was pretty, than Obisam might think I was."

Hiyato looked away sadly.

"Oh," he said, "_Him_."

"Do you, Hiyato?" she asked, recalling his attention.

Hiyato looked back at Kyouki, who was still blushing and twiddling her index fingers together.

Hiyato blushed more and gulped.

"Y-yeah, Kyouki," he said, "I think you're pretty."

Kyouki smiled and embraced the Hyuga boy.

"Thanks, Hiyato!" she said.

They reached Kyouki's house.

"Thanks for walking with me, Hiyato," she said walking towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She smiled and waved goodbye to him. He waved back slowly, watching her disappear inside the house.

He sighed and began to walk to his own house.

"Why does she like _him_?" he asked himself as he walked, "There's nothing special about him." He kicked a rather small pebble.

He made it to the Hyuga manor and walked inside.

"I'm home," he said quietly, taking off his shoes.

A brown haired woman came out and asked, "How was your day, honey?"

He looked at his mother's eyes and said, "It was fine."

The woman smiled and said, "Well, come sit down. Dinner's almost ready."

The young boy walked with her into their kitchen.

He sat at the table, his father sitting across from him, his grey eyes staring at his son.

"How was your training, Hiyato?" Neji asked.

"It was ok, I guess," Hiyato said staring at the table.

He heard his mother slowly chop something, not looking up to see what it was.

"Father, may I ask you something?" Hiyato asked, looking up at his father.

Neji, who was reading, put the book down and stared at his son.

"Yes, Hiyato. What is it that you wish to ask me?" Neji asked.

Hiyato blushed slightly and asked, "Do you know what to do when you like someone, but they seem to like another person?"

Neji stared blankly at his son.

He looked into his eager grey eyes, his son awaiting his answer.

Neji gulped and said, "Well, uh, Hiyato, I'm….uh not particularly good at this kind of subject."

TenTen giggled, and said, "Put him on the field and he can find the enemy's weakness. Give him a strategy, he can memorize it within seconds, but give him love advice, he freezes."

Neji looked at her and smiled nervously.

TenTen picked up two bowls and placed them in front of the males. She walked back and picked up one for herself.

She sat beside her son and smiled.

"Heard it all, Hiyato," she said.

Neji rolled his grey eyes, saying, "Of course you did."

TenTen gave him a glare, and he turned to his food, and began to eat.

TenTen turned to her son and smiled.

"Well, Hiyato," she said, "The best thing to do is tell this person how you feel, and not think about the consequences. They might decide they like you too. But if you don't tell them, you might keep asking yourself, 'what could've happened if I did tell them?' Do you understand?"

Hiyato nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

He looked at his food, and said, "Thank you, mother."

He then began to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young Hyuga boy decided to go to sleep early that night.

He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and laid his head on the pillow.

As he closed his eyes, the image of a smiling sliver haired girl with yellow eyes fell asleep with him.

How was it? Not as long as the last one, but I decided to update today for you guys. Tell me how it is! Review! :D

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I am a Citizen Soldier, ready to die for my loved ones


	3. Unwilled Revealing

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: thanks for the reviews, guys! Snow Jackal, you were blushing? You alright? Snow Lioness, yes! Tell me the message! I'm going crazy already with curiosity! Snow Goose, I'm sorry that you're in a wheel chair :( Snow Elk, I can't believe you broke your antler. Grrrr. You can have new ones then. This is the last pair I'm giving you though! Anyway, on with the chapter! :D

"Father?" Kyouki asked, knocking on the door to the Hokage's office.

It was an early morning, days after the genin met their sensei, and Kyouki had something to ask her father.

Naruto looked up from papers and smiled.

"Ah, hello, Kyouki," he said pushing a paper away from him, "What brings you here?"

Kyouki walks into the room slowly.

"Father," she said, looking at her feet, "Kushina-sensei told us to ask our fathers to come watch our training. Will you come?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course! When?"

Kyouki glanced up at him and whispered, "Today."

Naruto's smile faded.

"I don't know if I can on such short notice, Kyouki," he said simply.

Kyouki looked back at the floor.

Naruto saw her sad expression and sighed.

She looked up and he smiled.

"But I think I can change that," he said.

Kyouki smiled brightly.

She bowed and said, "Thank you, Father!"

Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

Kyouki smiled brighter and nodded her head. She then ran out the room, Naruto following her slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiyato stood next to Neji, staring at Kushina, who smiled. They stood outside the village, the forest behind them.

Obisam stood by a man with spiked up brown hair with red markings on his face. He wore a gray jacket with a hood and black pants. By his side stood an enormous white and brown dog, who was sitting.

Konamaru sat on Obisam's head, Obisam staring at his sensei.

"It's been a while, Kiba, Neji," Kushina said, smiling at both men.

Neji smiled slightly while Kiba barked a loud laugh.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Yeah, well, been kinda busy, huh?"

Kushina smiled at him.

Kiba looked at her and asked, "So, how is Sai these days? Haven't seen him in over a month."

Kushina looked up at the sky, saying, "He's still in Suna, but he should be back within a week."

Kiba smiled.

Neji cracked a small smile and ask, "How's number one?"

Kushina looked instinctively at her stomach. It was mostly flat, but slightly round.

She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Is it really that noticeable?" she asked.

Both Kiba and Neji laughed.

Obisam looked at his cousin, wondering if he knew what the jonin were talking about.

Hiyato looked away from his cousin's wondering eyes.

Kushina shot her head up and said, "Here they are."

Everyone turned to see Kyouki running towards them, Naruto walking behind her.

Kyouki ran up to Hiyato's side.

She bowed to Kushina, and said, "I'm sorry I'm late, sensei."

Kushina smiled and said, "Quite alright. We are in no rush. Just make sure it doesn't happen a lot, ok?"

Kyouki smiled and said, "Yes, sensei!"

Kushina looked at Naruto, who stood by Kyouki's side.

"Now," Kushina said, "Let's start with Obisam and Konamaru."

Obisam smiled and Konamaru shot his head up. Obisam grabbed Konamaru and placed him on the ground. Obisam bent down and made hand signals.

He held his hand on Konamaru's head, and yelled, "Transform!"

A puff of smoke surrounded Obisam and Konamaru. When the smoke disappeared, there stood two Obisam's.

Kyouki's eyes sparkled, as she said, "Wow…"

Hiyato looked at her sadly out of the corner of his eyes.

Obisam and the Obisam look alike turned towards each other. They then began to 'attack' each other. This continued on for a couple of minutes.

"Stop!" Kushina yelled.

Obisam and Konamaru stopped a puff of smoke appearing around the look alike. When the smoke disappeared, there sat the small dog.

Kushina smiled and said, "Amazing work, Obisam. Wouldn't you agree, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded his head, earning a smile from Obisam and Konamaru. They ran to Kiba's side and sat down, tired.

Kushina looked at Hiyato and said, "Your turn, Hiyato."

Hiyato gulped. Kyouki noticed and patted him on the back.

"You'll do great, Hiyato," she said with a smile.

Hiyato looked at her. Blushing slightly, he nodded his head and advanced forward.

Hiyato then stood and closed his eyes.

He then shot them open, the veins sticking out by his eyes, yelling, "Byakugan!"

"Cool!" Kyouki said.

He kept his face emotionless, but inside Hiyato's body, he felt extreme happiness.

Chakra then appeared around his fingers, and he ran towards a tree. He began to hit the tree, muttering words Kyouki and Obisam could not hear.

He continued this for a period of time, until Kushina yelled, "Stop!"

Hiyato jumped down from kicking high and looked at his sensei.

She smiled and said, "Amazing work, Hiyato."

He then looked at Kyouki who was smiling brightly, her eyes filled with wonder.

Hiyato smiled, deactivating his Byakugan.

Hiyato then walked to his father's side. Neji looked down at his son, Hiyato looking up at him.

Neji then smiled and patted his son on the shoulder, saying, "You did amazing, Hiyato."

Hiyato's face lit up with happiness. He bowed his head, saying, "Thank you, Father."

"Alright, Kyouki, it's your turn," Kushina said.

Kyouki smiled. She then ran to the small field, pulling out three weapons from her bag that rested by Kushina.

Kyouki then combined the three weapons, forming a giant staff. The staff then shone blue with chakra, and Kyouki began to run towards an unharmed tree.

Naruto held his fingers to his chin.

Amazing: he thought: she's able to power up the weapon by forming her chakra around it. Impressive.

As Kyouki hit the tree, it began to crack slightly.

Then, Kyouki's staff began to glow with white chakra.

Kyouki began to hit the tree harder, jumping and flipping from side to side.

Naruto looked at his daughter, as if something was going to happen.

He then saw her lips curl up in a snarl, her eyes shining a darker yellow.

"Kyouki?" Naruto asked.

She did not answer. She just kept slamming the staff harder and harder into the tree.

The sky then became dark. Everyone looked up to see dark grey clouds covering the sky. They turned their attention back to Kyouki.

All of the sudden, a puff of smoke surrounded the girl.

"Kyouki!" both Naruto and Hiyato yelled.

The smoke was then blown away by a gust of wind.

Hiyato and Obisam's eyes widened.

"Ky-Kyouki?" Hiyato asked, afraid.

Kyouki looked back at him, but she looked different.

The right side of her face was covered in snow white scales, a long silver whisker flowing passed her face, and a long pointed ear stood in the place of her human ear. On the right side of her back was a yellow gold wing, slim and long. Floating above her head were four white tails, and the floated on her right. The right side of her mouth revealed a large fang. Her right hand had grown long animalistic nails, and had scales on the palm.

"Kyouki…," Naruto whispered.

Kyouki snarled, but looked at herself. Her dark yellow eyes shone with complete fear.

She shook her head, and then clutched it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she yelled.

"Not again!" she yelled, "I don't want to be this again!"

She then turned and began to run off into the forest.

"Kyouki, come back!" Naruto yelled, running after her.

Hiyato took a step forward, but Neji held a hand to stop him. Hiyato looked at his father, confused.

"Let Naruto handle this," he said. He then looked at Kiba, who nodded his head.

Kiba, Neji, and Kushina then began to walk.

Obisam and Hiyato looked back at the forest. Thunder rolled and it began to pour.

Hiyato clutched a fist. He looked back and saw the three jonin walking. He then looked at Obisam, who nodded his head.

They then sprinted for the forest, the jonin noticing.

"HIYATO/OBISAM!" the fathers yelled.

But the three had disappeared into the forest, not hearing the adults.

Not a very long chapter, I know, but I have a volleyball game and I really wanted to update for you guys! Leave reviews for me because I know we're gonna lose! :D D: please leave reviews!

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I am a Citizen Soldier, ready to die defending my loved ones


	4. Not a Monster

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: Snow Animal Clan, you are the most awesome reviewers (with your cousins of course) I have ever had! I love you guys so much! I want to tell you something: You guys seriously have no idea what you mean to me. I'm serious. You have no idea how I think of my life. I have an amazing family, but they think I'm always happy, I'm not. I have to tell you I've….I have cut myself once, I was so depressed. It was just once, but I'm never doing it again. It made my best friend cry, and I hate to see her cry. I only did it because I think I'm hideous, and I thought that would make me feel better, and trust me, if you saw me, you too would probably think I was ugly. I'm used to it though. A boy tells me every day that I'm hideous, but my friends say I'm not, but they're my friends, what do I expect? Don't think of me as a bad person, please. You guys make me rethink my life. This all sounds sappy, but it's 100 true. You guys keep me living on. Snow Elk, don't you ever leave me! Do you hear me?! Don't EVER leave me or I'll hunt you down and beat you senselessly! Just think about what I just said, Snow Elk, please. I know I'm revealing this to everyone, but I don't care. Just please, guys, don't ever leave me. Please…well on with the chapter before I start crying…again. P.S. Snow Jackal? I want to say, that you make me feel beautiful…you're younger than me, but I want you to know that you make me feel like I can call myself beautiful. I hope that makes sense.

Hiyato ran far ahead of Obisam, trying hard to find any sign of Kyouki in the dark woods. The sky had darkened, wind blew trees hard, and rain poured.

"Hiyato, wait!" Hiyato's cousin called.

"No, Obisam!" Hiyato yelled, "I'm not going to wait on you when I can use that time to find her!"

Obisam was surprised. Hiyato never yelled at him like that or at anyone!

Konamaru whimpered slightly on Obisam's head, the wind beginning to pick up.

"Kyouki…," Hiyato whispered, pain in his chest, "Where are you?"

"AAAHHHH!" a voice screamed from the right.

Hiyato looked to see white tails from afar.

"Kyouki!" Hiyato yelled, turning the other way.

"Hiyato, wait! You might get hurt, Hiyato!" Obisam yelled, worrying that his cousin might do something stupid.

But Hiyato didn't listen. He didn't care what happened to him. He had to see if she was ok. He had to see if he could help at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAHHH!" Kyouki screamed as another tail began to form, slinging itself at Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of its way.

Damn: he thought, while in the air: She's grown her ninth tail. Who knows how long she can hold this!

Kyouki clutched her head and screamed in pain as the ninth tail completely came out.

She shook her head, screaming, "No, no, no! I hate this! I want it to stop! I don't want to hurt them! Minato…Father…Mother…Obisam…..HIYATO!!"

She screamed in pain as white chakra flowed around her body.

Her tails swished angrily around her head. One tail slammed into a tree, causing it to fall to the ground.

The nine tails continued to swish angrily around her head, Naruto wise to keep a distance from her tails.

What can I do to calm her down: Naruto thought, watching another tail break a large boulder that lay near a tree.

"KYOUKI!" a voice cried.

Naruto shot his head up and saw Hiyato running towards the half demon girl.

"Hiyato, stay back!" Naruto yelled, but the boy had no intention in stopping.

Kyouki looked up and saw the young Hyuga boy.

"Hiyato?" she asked, tears leaking through her eyes.

She shook her head and screamed in pain yet again.

Hiyato was now in front of the girl, walking slowly towards her.

Obisam landed by Naruto, who wanted to go after him, but Kyouki seemed to stare at him.

"Kyouki," Hiyato said, his grey eyes looking into her dark yellow orbs.

Kyouki narrowed her eyebrows.

She threw her hand out in front of her, trying to keep the Hyuga boy back.

"Go, Hiyato," she yelled, "I don't want to hurt you!"

But the boy did not stop. He got closer and closer…

_SLAM!!_

A tail had managed to slam the young boy into a nearby tree.

"HIYATO!" Kyouki yelled.

She looked up at the tails, which still swished angrily above her head.

She then looked down at her hands, and asked, "What have I done?"

She buried her face into her hands and yelled, "I'm a monster!"

Kyouki crouched down, pulling her knees into her chest, and her head between her legs.

Thunder roared louder, lightning strike, and the wind howled louder.

"Hiyato, are you alright?" Naruto asked, crouching to the young boy, who had blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth.

Hiyato wiped the blood away.

He then stood up and began to walk towards the girl.

Obisam stared at the Hokage with shock.

"Aren't you going to stop him, Hokage-sama?" he asked angrily.

Naruto didn't know how to answer. Part of him wanted to stop the foolish Hiyato, but the other half, a much stronger half, wanted him to keep going. As though Hiyato would stop the young Uzumaki girl's raging demon side.

Hiyato limped every three steps towards the girl, who was still crouched in her position.

Hiyato reached her and crouched beside her. He sat in front of her and pulled her into his chest.

Kyouki didn't see nor hear him. She looked up at him, the tails above swishing less violently.

Hiyato's eyes were closed as he ran his hand on top of her hair.

"Shhh," he said, "It's going to be alright. I promise."

Kyouki stared up at the face of the boy, confused and worried.

She shook her head, the wind howling.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," she whispered, tears leaking out.

The rain poured harder, drenching the boy's hair to his face.

"It's ok," Hiyato said, "I don't care…you can't leave Kyouki because….because…." He couldn't continue.

Kyouki stared at his face.

"Because why, Hiyato?" she asked.

Hiyato opened his eyes and said, "Because I…..because you're our teammate, Kyouki. You're also our friend, and friends don't leave each other."

Kyouki stared in amazement at Hiyato, the wind dying slowly, the clouds moving away, and the rain stopping.

"Hi-Hiyato….," Kyouki whispered.

Hiyato began to leak tears.

"I don't want you to go, Kyouki," he said, "Please don't ever go. I'll beg to keep you here on our team. Don't call yourself a monster. You are the purest thing I have ever met."

Kyouki widened her eyes in amazement. The boy continued to leak tears.

Kyouki's tails fell to the ground softly. Kyouki leaned into the boy's chest, her face returning to normal. Everything turned to normal except for the nine large tails.

She felt the warmth exceeding from the boy's body, to her face.

"Hiyato….," she whispered.

Kyouki began to close her eyes as the tails began to disappear.

"Hiyato, I…I….," she said, but she never got to finish for she passed out on the boy's chest.

Hiyato looked at the girl, and squeezed the girl.

Naruto smiled.

I thought so: he thought, standing up.

He walked over to Hiyato, and laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Hiyato looked at Naruto, wiping his eyes, keeping one hand around the girl.

"It's alright, Hiyato," Naruto said, "You may show your feelings. It does not make you less of a ninja to show them."

Hiyato nodded his head and turned back to the sleeping girl, who breathed in and out evenly.

He squeezed her just a little tighter, feeling closer to the girl.

Obisam smiled at his cousin, Konamaru smiling slightly.

"Come on," Naruto said, reaching for Kyouki, but Hiyato flinched.

Naruto smiled and stopped.

"Do you want to carry her?" Naruto asked.

Hiyato nodded his head.

He then stood up with Kyouki in his arms. Naruto walked to the left, leading the way back to the village.

Obisam ran to his cousin's side.

"Good job, Hiyato," Obisam said with a smile. Konamaru barked in agreement.

Hiyato smiled slightly, looking at the girl in his arms.

Obisam smiled even more and said, "But I do think you should've told her."

Hiyato's eyes widened as he stared at his cousin's back as he walked to Naruto.

He left his eyes half way opened and smiled.

Even Obisam, his cousin, knew his feelings for the girl.

Ok not the longest chapter in the world, but I wanted to get it in. My sister's being a whiney baby, complaining that I'm hogging the computer so I'm gonna get off. I don't trust her with this on here. Just want to let you know we did win our volleyball game. Barely. Well I'm going to bed now. Leave reviews please…..

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

Then watching you walk away


	5. Author's Note

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: I'm sorry guys but I'm probably not going to update till like Friday or Saturday. If I have time this week I will update. Again I'm really, really, really, _really _sorry for not updating but this story is no where near over. I have been sick again and right now I'm in some pain. Not sick, but some medicine I have been taking has caused a little pain in me. Snow Animal Clan, don't ever think I would leave or hate you guys! That could never happen! I'm just really busy too! I got a huge Spanish test next week and my teacher is driving us insane! I could never leave you guys so don't ever think that.

Also, I just wanted to say….I broke my promise. I cut again…..I'm so sorry. I'm crying so hard right now. I had to _lie _to my parents about it. I just don't know any other way out of the pain besides talking to you guys. I'm just so confused. I thought he liked me but I guess not…. I guess the real guys I can truly trust are the ones from Snow Animal Clan…especially you, Snow Jackal. You're really special to me in my heart. Truth is, every time I read a review from you, my heart skips a beat. It feels like my heart is floating when I read your kind words. I'm not making any of this up and I'm not the type of person to lie. I wish I could say it in private, but kinda can't considering I have no other way to contact you! I just wanted to tell you guys this. I love you guys! I really, really do.

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you


	6. First Mission

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: Ok I'm here to update! Snow Dragon, I hope you're ok, sweetie! Snow Lioness, what did you mean by secret, and do you really think it's that bad? I'm sorry I said something then about Snow Jackal……Snow Jackal, I missed your review. I hope you don't hate me…… Snow Elk, I'm surprised you didn't say anything! Just kidding. Snow Goose, I hope you're feeling better! This might not be a long chapter but I wanted to update before my volleyball game. Enjoy!

Where am I: Kyouki thought: What happened?

Kyouki fluttered her eyes open to stare into the face of a dark haired woman with chocolate eyes.

The woman smiled and said, "Good, you're awake." The woman wore a purple outfit that looked more like a robe to Kyouki.

Kyouki sat up, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

Her eyes then widened as she recalled the incident. She looked at the woman who continued to smile at her.

"It's alright," the woman said, "I know what happened, and do not worry. I keep my patients private things to myself."

Kyouki instinctively looked behind her.

The woman laughed and said, "Do not worry. Your tails are not there."

Kyouki sighed and sat up. She then winced slightly at the pain in her chest.

"You need to rest," the woman said, pushing her back slightly.

Kyouki shook her head, saying, "I'm fine. Really I am."

The woman sighed and wrote something on the clipboard in her hands.

Kyouki looked around. The room was small and white.

Her eyes then widened and she looked at the woman.

"Where is Hiyato, Miss…" she said, not knowing the woman's name.

The woman smiled and said, "Shizune. My name's Shizune. Hiyato is down the hall. You gave him quite a nasty bump, but he's perfectly fine besides that."

Kyouki smiled and asked, "May I see him, Lady Shizune?"

Shizune's smile faded.

"Well…. I don't know if you should in your condition," she said.

Kyouki frowned and looked away.

Shizune smiled and said, "But I do think you are well enough to visit your teammate."

Kyouki looked at Shizune and smiled.

Kyouki then moved off the bed, placing her sandals on. She looked at Shizune who was standing in the opened doorway.

Kyouki ran out the door and looked at Shizune.

"I have to see another patient," she said. She looked down the hall and pointed.

"He's down the hall, second to last door on the left," she said.

Kyouki bowed, saying, "Thank you, Lady Shizune!"

She then turned and began to run down the hall.

She looked and saw the second to last door on the left.

She breathed in and reached for the knob.

The cold metallic knob touched her fingers and she hesitated.

I hope he's not mad at me: Kyouki thought.

She breathed out deeply and turned the knob, opening the door.

"Hiyato?" Kyouki asked walking into the room.

She then gasped quietly, her eyes widening, and her face flushed red.

There Hiyato stood, his long hair pinned on the back of his neck. Hiyato stood shirtless, his muscles showing, and wore tan pants as he started pulling the covers of the messy bed up. His body was wet and a towel was on the floor next to him. Hiyato looked up at Kyouki with his grey eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Kyouki," he said, "How are you feeling?"

Kyouki, her face still bright red, gulped and said, "I-I'm fine, Hi-Hiyato. H-how are you?"

He smiled brightly and said, "Never better."

"Well, well," a voice said behind Kyouki.

Hiyato and Kyouki both looked to see Obisam, Konamaru, and Kushina staring at the two, Kushina brightly smiling.

"Well," Kushina said, "It looks like you two are back on your feet again."

Kyouki bowed to Kushina, saying, "Y-yes, Kushina-sensei."

Kushina smiled brighter and said, "That's good cause we just got a mission."

Kyouki looked at Kushina and asked, "What kind of mission, sensei?"

Kushina showed a large scroll, saying, "We have to deliver this to the Land of Waves. Just a simple scroll, so it's a D rank mission."

Kyouki saw Obisam roll his eyes. She giggled slightly.

Kushina looked at Hiyato and said, "Please get fully dressed, Hiyato, so we may leave."

Hiyato blushed slightly and moved to a small, brown backpack.

Kushina looked at Kyouki and said, "Kyouki, go get your backpack and get ready, please."

Kyouki nodded her head and ran for her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouki stood by Hiyato, a green backpack on her back. Obisam stood lazily, Konamaru on his head and a black backpack on his back.

Kushina smiled and said, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, sensei," the three said in unison.

Kushina smiled and said, "Alright. I want Kyouki to lead ahead with me, while you, Hiyato, and you, Obisam and Konamaru, watch the back. Understand?"

"Yes!" the three said.

They then walked out of the village, Kyouki and Kushina in the far front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of hours, and there was no sign of them getting anywhere near the Land of Waves.

Hiyato watched Kyouki smiling brightly, far ahead of him.

Why don't you just tell her: he thought angrily: Tell her how you feel.

But what if she doesn't like me: Hiyato thought.

Hiyato sighed sadly.

Obisam looked at the sad expression on his cousin's face.

"You alright, Hiyato?" Obisam asked. Konamaru barked happily on Obisam's head.

Hiyato blushed slightly as he looked at his cousin.

"I'm f-fine, Obisam," Hiyato stuttered, "Wh-why do y-you ask?"

Obisam rested his hands on the back of his hand, and stared up at the sky.

"I don't know," Obisam said with a smirk, "The fact that you're staring at Kyouki, the fact that you're blushing, and the fact that you're stuttering!"

Hiyato blushed even more and turned away.

Obisam noticed and barked a loud laugh.

"You like Kyouki, don't you?!" Obisam asked rather loudly.

Hiyato glared at his cousin with a blush, and yelled, "Be quiet, Obisam! She'll hear you!"

His eyes widened with a huge smile, Obisam laughed again and said, "You do! You do like her!"

Hiyato became redder than a tomato.

He turned away and asked, "S-so what if I do."

Obisam smiled and said, "Then you should tell her."

Hiyato looked at his cousin and said, "I can't."

Obisam's smile faded as he asked, "Why not?"

Hiyato stared at the smiling Kyouki and said, "Because she likes you."

Obisam widened his eyes and turned to stare at the ground.

"Oh…," he said, "But…"

Hiyato looked at the grey eyed Inuzuka.

Obisam said, "I don't think I could like her like that. I mean I like her as a friend, but I mean, that's all I can see us as. Friends!"

Hiyato didn't show it but he felt so grateful at the words that came out his cousin's mouth, but he, at the same time, wondered how Kyouki would take it.

"Hey, you two!" Kushina yelled.

The two boys looked to see the woman and girl stopped.

"It's getting late!" Kushina yelled, "We're camping here for the night!"

Ok here's the next chapter. I updated sooner than I thought! It's not long though. The next chapter will probably be up Friday night. Snow Dragon, I don't think of you or any of the Snow Clan as outsiders! I love all you guys. Snow Dragon, you and Snow Lioness are awesome! Snow Jackal, I hope you don't hate me…..that would really make me sad. I hope all you review for this chapter…. I gotta go eat comfort food.

Dimunda Ice Eagle

I should have known, it was all a lie


End file.
